Arti's house of fun times (AHoFT)
ask me any questions in the comments section. Chapter Juan I ate the cheese, autocorrect evil. I pour soul into writing. Bluh. Articuna-Dragon: see kids, the only way to be a friend is to ignore those around you. *offstage now* those shows drive me nuts! Samsung: ima car. ana phone. Articuna-Dragon: yeah, yeah, heard it before. Hey, boidwatchers? GAngsters: we watching Boids. * watching a pretty lady* Articuna-Dragon: sure you are. Sure you are. Oro: YEEEEEEE Articuna-Dragon: stawp with da memes! I gots to draw a dragon! *draws a dragon * CLassmates: WOW HOW DID YOU MAKE THAT CAN I HAVE ONE MAKE ONE FOR ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WHINE WHINE WHINE BLAHBLAHBLAH!!!! Articuna-Dragon: did foul beasts, I will not make you anything! (that actually happens......... Mostly because everyone else in my grade is horrible at drawing) Articuna-Dragon: *colors meticulously with colored pencil* done! CLassmates: WOW HOW DID YOU MAKE THAT CAN I HAVE ONE MAKE ONE FOR ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WHINE WHINE WHINE BLAHBLAHBLAH!!!! Articuna-Dragon: -_- *goes to read eragon, blocking out sister's doll singing and make slime videos* John Cena: du du du daaaaaaah! Articuna-Dragon: SHATTUP! *smak* schaptah croo I mean too. Articuna-Dragon: wiki, enjoy my 59 ocs. Wiki: u suk Articuna - dragon: �� Som frens: Good. Hi-koalaty. Nice ockalio Articuna-Dragon: yey Public universe: I can't associate wif you Articuna-Dragon : :( Bffsties: Don care Articuna-Dragon: ok Articuna-Dragon: draws in class. Teecher: no drawing Articuna-Dragon: -—- Articuna-Dragon: *draws in different period* Teacher 2: dag gurl, das hi-koalaty Articuna-Dragon: �� *gets 12.9 thingie (highest possible score)* classmates : WOOWWOOW ALSO GOOD DRAWING WOOW. Articuna-Dragon: deer lawd. schapptah tree ���������������������� Articuna-dragon : Finally A Phone! *has nobody's number also not allowed to get Snapchat * Articuna-Dragon: totally a reason why I wanted this. Frenz: Omg I can't live without my ☎ is die without it Articuna-Dragon: you do realize I have lived without a phone for the past 13 years of my life Frenz:oh we don't care, we are all conceited +#&$@&%+#"$- Articuna-Dragon : I kno. *looks sad* Articuna-Dragon *darkly* : I kno. *sees honeybee * Articuna-Dragon: oh ok. Das fine. Rest of stupid, stupid classmates: KKGETJHWJWRFBIWRBJ ON GONNA DIE GNSJGBSFIJGBWRIJGBWRJOGWBJOE ETHISFNJGERN FEJGNWROFNWRM VWRNFIOWRNGJSRGNE FWRIUGBSFNKGE. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAE *bee flies away* LexKin: oh my gawd, me and JulHow almost died! Eee! Articuna-Dragon: uh. It kinda flew around. *doesn't hear cuz they don't choose to listen* Articuna-Dragon: sigh..... summertime luvin luvin in the summertime ~ Arti- ahh now it's summer *basks in da heat like the lizard* Summer- time for ACTIVITIES Arti - can This please not happen. *attempts draw* summer- nO *slaps draw and drags to swim* Arti- yea ok but please only for short bit. *long bit later* Arti- imma bacon with tan lines. And here just me wantin to draw. Summer- time for webtoons! Arti- no complaints but I wish for sleep. *entire biology changes to make it physically impossible for her to call asleep* Arti: Arti: welp, soup time! Mom: please stop stealing spaghetti and bullion cubes to make mug soup Arti: please I'm begging you *soup time ends.* summer- TIME TO GO TO ST.LOUIS FOR A RANDOM GRADUATION THAT WILK TAKE LESS THAN TWO HOURS AND YOU WILL SOEND THREE DAYS THERE BECAUSE FAMILY IS IMPORTANT AND WE HAVE TO WELCOME BACK OUT OLDEST BROTHER BUT HE DOESN'T CARE FOR SENTIMENT ANYWAY AND WON'T CARE OF WE ARE THERE AND I JUST WANT TO NOT GO AND NO I DON'T WANT TO SHOP FOR A DRESS TWO MONTHS BEFORE AND- Arti- please shut up. you are almost as bad as my sister talking to herself when she plays robolox like a youtuber. Arti- but yes that is the one true thing you've said all day. summer- oof England cousins coming the day before school starts. Arti- yay... Also inhibit chapter five starts on that day too. Arti- oof cross country *school waves from the distant future, ever creeping closer* Arti- soup time is now replaced by death time. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Content (Articuna-Dragon)